


Sister's in Pink

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing Sanji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro pulls over a man on the side of the  road. Who then he meets again, but. In a different situation.





	1. Dinner

Summer was one of the greatest times of the year. Where cool drinks are served, girls wear less clothing, and some men walked around shirtless. Reiju walked into a coffee shop and pulled her apron off the hanger by the door. She pulled it over her shoulders and tied it behind her back. She stepped behind the counter and tied back her hair to a ponytail. She started to set up shop when the bell chimed. She perked up to another pink haired woman. Perona stepped inside holding magizine’s and papers. 

“Good morning Perona. What can I get for you today?” She asked. 

Perona perked up to her, “Oh the usual pink lemonade tea.” 

Reiju nodded fixing up the drink while Perona set her stuff on the table and grunted to the papers being shuffled around. She sighed going through the papers while Reiju walked over to her. 

“Is there a problem?” She asked. 

“My stupid brother went through my stuff and shuffled around my designs.” Perona huffed. 

Perona and Reiju are new friends. They met a week ago and became instant friends. Learning more and more about each other everyday. 

“Oh you have brother?” Reiju asked. 

“Yeah, he’s a green haired brute. Pisses me off.” She said. 

“I have two younger brothers. One also has green hair. But. I don’t think brute’s are his type.”

She looked up to Reiju who took a seat before her. 

“Oh wow!” She giggled, “What are the odds.” 

Reiju lit up a minute, “Wait. I have a great idea. Why don’t I ask Sanji if you and your brother could come over for dinner. I’m sure he wouldn't mind having you over.” 

Sanji sighed from painting his toes, he looked over to Reiju and pursed his lips. 

“Why should I?” He asked. 

“Come on Sanji, Perona is a great girl and I’m sure you’d like her.” She pleaded. 

“That’s what you said about Pudding, and then the accident happened.” 

“She was sweet for a while, I didn’t know that she was an ex girlfriend of yours.” 

“Fine, I will cook dinner for a lovely lady but only if Gin can come.” 

“Deal.” 

Zoro groaned seeing Perona’s name pop up on his phone. He pursed his lips before picking it up and pressing it to his ear. 

“What now?” He scoffed. 

“Zoro, we’ve been invited to dinner at a friend of mine’s place.” She said. 

“Oh cool, I don’t plan on going.” Zoro grumbled. 

“Sucks to be you, you're coming whether you like it or not. So I’m picking you up at six tonight.” 

Zoro groaned as the phone hung up, he tossed it away onto the passenger's seat. But his eyes caught a car sitting on the side of the road. He pulled up behind it and got out of his car, he noticed the car slightly rocking and the windows fogged up. 

“Kids.” Zoro grumbled. 

He knocked on the window startling the couple inside. The driver’s window rolled down to a man with shaggy hair and a bit of peach fuzz on his chin. Along with a tiny mustache. Zoro cocked a brow as the man rested his dark and tattooed arm against the door. 

“Is there a problem officer?” He asked. 

“The sign says no parking, if you want to have a little, fun. Do it at your house.” Zoro said. 

The man gave a cheesy smile, “Sorry Officer, I’ll be on my way.” 

The man started up his car and drove down the street, Zoro grumbled going back to his car. 

“Idiots should read.” Zoro grumbled. 

Zoro then got into his car and headed back to the office. Smoker met him outside before they both headed inside. They chatted about a current case and they hired a new detective. 

Zoro opened the door to his office to a man looking over pictures. He hummed spinning his purple cane walking around the room. Zoro noticed how tall and big his Afro is. 

“Are you sure about this guy?” Zoro asked. 

“Mr. Roronoa, when was the last time you’ve left this office? I’d say two to three days. According to the take out on your desk, and the smell of sweat from you.” He said. 

He furrowed, “Hey I’ve been-” 

“Busy? Yohoho, I’d say you're in love with your work.” 

He turned to Zoro and approached him holding out his hand. Zoro took it and shook his hand before turning to Smoker. He held a soft smirk on his lips before leaving. 

“Come with me Brook, Zoro was just leaving.” Smoker said. 

Zoro grumbled grabbing his coat and keys before locking up his office. He then headed out to his car and got inside. Then started the car and headed off to his home. To an apartment he shared with his best friend. Luffy. He pushed open the door to their apartment. Luffy, Ace and Sabo had fallen asleep watching some movie. On each other. Once the door shut Luffy sat up and grinned, he bolted to Zoro, stepping on his brothers. Before tackling Zoro in a bear hug. Wrapping his limps around Zoro’s shoulders and hips before sobbing on his shoulder. Ace and Sabo groaned sitting up and looking to them. 

“Why were you gone for so long?! Don't you love me anymore?” Luffy whined. 

He held out a white paper sac and tossed it in the living room. Where Luffy got off to go investigate. Zoro went to shower while Luffy and his brothers ate at the fried chicken that was in the bag. Zoro then stepped out and dressed himself in a white button up and jeans before slipping on his boots. 

“Zoro where are you going now?” Luffy cocked his head. 

“Some dinner Perona’s friend invited her and I over.” Zoro said. 

“Can I go?” 

“Sorry, Perona really likes her.” 

Luffy pouted as the door was knocked on, Zoro went to it and opened it. Perona stood in some Lolita goth outfit. She smiled as Zoro sighed taking his phone, wallet and Keys. Zoro and Perona went into her car and then started their way to Reiju’s place. Which turned out to be a nice little cream house with a nice fence outside. Zoro and Perona existed the car, while Zoro grumbled about wishing he wasn’t here. And Perona whacked him with her purse. Then rung the doorbell. Reiju opened the door and smiled to them letting them in. Zoro shrugged off his coat when he was going to hang it up. But, his breath hitched.


	2. Sanji's Boyfriend

There was a blonde buckling his black open heels and a skin tight black dress. He was bent over slightly showing off the x on his back connecting to his dress. His blue eye turned to Zoro who instantly dropped his jaw, and his jacket. Reiju and Perona looked to each other and smirked before back to Zoro and the blonde. His eye flicked to the jacket before to the man who dropped it. Then turned back to the latch in his heel. Finally flicking it closed. 

“Sanji, these are my friends Perona and her brother.” Reiju said. 

He stood up straight and brushed off his dress before approaching them. He picked up Zoro’s jacket and stood before him. Batting his blue eyes having Zoro get lost in them. He backed up slowly before his legs then froze. 

“I think you dropped something." Sanji started. 

He closed Zoro’s mouth and patted his cheek, as Sanji gingerly placed the jacket in his hand before looking up at him. Then leaned over his ear breathing a hot breath down his neck and across the shell of his ear. Zoro's eye kept to him.

"Your jaw." Sanji smirked. 

Before walking into the kitchen Zoro swallowed thickly snapping out of it. 

“Damn.” Zoro muttered. 

Reiju and Perona giggled having Zoro grunt and hang up his coat. Then went after Sanji. Reiju sighed resting her chin in her palm. Perona looked to her. 

“What’s the matter?” Perona asked. 

“I’ve never seen Sanji’s boyfriend look at him the way your brother did.” She said. 

“He has a boyfriend?” Perona asked. 

She nodded, “And not a good one.” 

Zoro stood in the doorframe of the kitchen watching Sanji pull out some ham and set it on the table. He noticed Zoro and removed his oven mitts and turned to him. 

“Are you just going to stand there gawking again?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro held out his hand, “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself. I’m Zoro.” 

Sanji smiled taking his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.” 

He lifted Sanji’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckle, “The pleasure is all mine.” 

He giggled softly taking his hand back, “So Mr. Charmer, what do you do?” 

“I’m a police officer, chief in fact.” 

Sanji hummed as they flirted with each other, Perona and Reiju witnessed there shameless flirting. But both knew the truth, that Sanji was in a terrible relationship. Sanji’s boyfriend was a flake, a liar, and he kept things from Sanji. There was just something that didn’t sit right with her about that guy. She just needed the proof to show Sanji. His phone started to ring, Sanji perked up taking his phone and smiling. He picked it up and walked into the living room. Zoro frowned slightly as Reiju took his side. 

“Sanji has a boyfriend. I’m sorry Zoro.” She said. 

He sighed, “Figured he was too good to be true.” 

Reiju put her hand on his shoulder, “But, he’s in a broken relationship. He doesn't know of the things he’s done, I just know Gin isn’t all what he seems.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

Sanji went back into the kitchen putting his phone on the counter. 

“Gin say’s he will be a little late. So we can begin without him.” Sanji said. 

“Yonji said he won’t be coming, something came up at work, one of his models was bitching or something.” 

Sanji sighed, “Of course.” 

They sat at the table, Zoro sat on the opposite side of Sanji. While Perona and Reiju were sitting beside him. Food was passed around and placed on plates. Perona started to eat and lit up she looked to Sanji and smiled. 

“This is delicious. Thank you!” She said. 

Sanji chuckled, “A friend of Reiju’s is a friend of mine.” 

“Then what does that make me?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked to him, “I’m not sure, whatever you want to be.” 

Zoro chuckled, as he began to eat. The door opened and shut earning everyone's attention. A thin man walked in having Zoro furrow, he noticed the snake tattoo’s on his dark skin and his scruffy hair. He stiffened when he saw Zoro and clutched his backpack. Sanji smiled getting up and approached him. 

“Gin welcome home, how was work?” Sanji asked.

Gin, was the man Zoro pulled over earlier.

“Sanji, why is the police over?” Gin asked quietly. 

“How did you know Zoro is a police officer?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah, why don’t you tell your BOYFRIEND, how we met. Gin.” Zoro said. 

Reiju and Perona furrowed and looked to each other before back to Zoro. Gin shifted putting his bag down. 

“Well that doesn’t matter, Sanji can I talk to you in private?” Gin asked. 

“Sure?” 

The two of them headed outside as Zoro turned to the girl's. He pulled out his phone and looked up his recordings from his car. Then skipped to when he pulled over Gin. He showed the girls having them watch with wide eyes. 

“There's your proof.” Zoro said.


	3. Proof

Reiju took his phone covering her mouth. Her eye flicked over the details of the car. It was Gin’s alright. Then the shadow that bobbed up in the back of the car was a woman’s. She looked to Zoro who looked slightly disappointed. 

“This, this is real?” She asked. 

Zoro nodded, “It’s the truth.” 

They came down the stairs and Sanji was quite. He took his seat beside Gin who seemed happy. Zoro, Perona, and Reiju put aside the tape and acted like it all didn’t happen. And acted like they were all friends. Zoro and Gin exchanged some glares. Zoro then stood. 

“I’m going to find the bathroom.” Zoro said. 

“Sanji, could you?” Reiju asked.

Sanji nodded getting up, he lead Zoro to the bathroom as he was going to leave Zoro grabbed his wrist. He turned to Zoro who looked into his blue eye. He was scared, worried, and there was a hint of terror. 

“What did he tell you?” Zoro asked.

Sanji glanced around, “I’m not supposed to talk to you, he says that you know something you shouldn’t.”

“Sanji, you can talk to me. I’m a police officer. I can help you. He doesn’t do anything to hurt you does he?” 

He shook his head, “Oh no, Gin wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” 

“Are you sure-” 

“Sanji!” 

They snap to Gin walking into the room. He grabbed Sanji’s wrist pulling him behind Gin. Zoro and Gin are about eye to eye. 

“Sanji go back to the table.” Gin grunted lover his shoulder. 

“Gin I don-”

“Now!” 

Sanji stepped away to the table. Reiju and Perona were looking through Zoro’s phone. Well forwarding the video to herself before setting it down. Sanji sat down at the table earning the girls attention. Gin soon came back all smiles sitting beside Sanji who was glaring at him. 

“You know what, Gin I think you should leave.” Sanji said. 

“Babe, you're getting all bent out of shape over nothing.” Gin chuckled. 

“Get out of my house.” 

Gin furrowed before he growled and left. Sanji huffed sitting down as Reiju perked up to that. As Zoro came back he sat back in his seat and perked up to Gin not being there. 

“Oh Zoro, would you look at the time. I think we should be going.” Perona said. 

Zoro grunted, “But-” 

“Luffy is probably waiting for you.” 

Zoro sighed as Sanji smiled softly to him, “It was nice meeting you I hope we can meet again soon. Maybe for a coffee or something.” 

“Sure.” 

Sanji and Reiju walked Perona and Zoro up to the door saying there final goodbyes. Zoro had taken Sanji’s hand kissing his knuckles once more before smiling softly. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you.” Zoro said. 

“The pleasure is all mine. Please come again.” Sanji said. 

Then Perona and Zoro left into her car. Zoro sat back in the seat as Perona screamed in joy. Zoro snapped to her as she began to tease him about liking Sanji. Zoro growled hitting his head against the headrest while Perona was going over how they would get together. Zoro pursed his lips looking out the window seeing Reiju and Sanji darting across the living room. 

“Reiju! Give it to me!” 

“No way. You’re gonna have to beg for it.” 

She held it far out her phone far out of his reach having the blonde huff. She giggled sending him the contact information having Sanji smile softly putting the number into his phone. She smiled softly sitting on the couch while Sanji opened a new text message. 

Reiju hadn’t seen Sanji this happy in a long time. She’s pretty sure Sanji’s never been this excited about talking to another person. Let alone being another single man. She rested back against the couch hugging her knees. 

“I’ve never seen you this eager about talking to someone.” Reiju said. 

Sanji shrugged, “It’s nice to meet new people.” 

“Or stand up to Gin like that.” 

“He was getting on my nerves.” 

“Gin never treated you the way Zoro had today. Don’t you want someone to treat you like that everyday?” 

He perked up to her, being quiet a moment before he glanced back to his phone. 

“With all my heart.” 

Zoro headed inside shrugging off his coat and heading to his room. He began to shrug off his clothes and then headed to bed. Putting his phone on the charger before he received a text message. 

‘I got your number from Reiju. I hope you don’t mind.’ 

Zoro furrowed before he smirked. 

‘Oh this is Sanji by the way.’


	4. Cafe Siblings

Sanji headed inside the cafe with Reiju behind him. They flicked on the lights as Sanji went into the back room. Reiju checked her phone as she began to turn on the machines. She noticed a text from Perona. She quickly opened it.   
‘Out of everyone, you should be the one to tell him. Then plan, get our brothers together will commence.’   
Reiju sighed putting her phone in her pocket. Sanji stepped out with trays of food and put them on display turning on the food warmer. Sanji shut the door putting on his apron Reiju put her phone away as the bell chimed. Gin walked through with a flower. Sanji stepped out behind the counter approching Gin. 

“I’m so so sorry about last night. I just don’t like that guy that came over last night.” Gin said. 

“You never said how you and Zoro met.” Sanji said. 

“Just an unpaid parking ticket- it’s nothing to worry about love. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Remember that. I’m just protecting you.” 

Sanji sighed before they embraced. Reiju glared at Gin from the counter. Her lips pressed in a line crossing her arms. Gin pulled back and smiled kissing him softly before handing off the flower to Sanji. 

“I will see you later. I’ll come and pick you up after work.” Gin said. 

Sanji nodded before Gin left. He headed behind the counter with the soft pink flower. Putting it in a small cup by the window before clapping his hands together. The bell chimed once more earning the siblings attention. Zoro stepped inside having Sanji grin going to the counter. 

“Zoro, what are you doing here?” Sanji asked. 

“I was picking up Perona’s drink for her.” Zoro said. 

Reiju smirked, “Oh and what drink is that?” 

He shrugged, “She said you guys would know.” 

She chuckled, “Sure she did.” 

Then headed to make the drink, Sanji and Zoro leaned over the counter. Shamelessly flirting with each other. With soft batting of each other’s hands or longing looks in each others eyes. Sanji would occasionally brush his bangs letting the other eye peek out for a moment before hiding behind his blonde curtain. 

“Where are you going out dressed like that?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro was in some shorts, tank top and sneakers, along with a backpack on his back. 

“Oh, just the gym. I go every other day.” Zoro said. 

“Can I feel?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro flexed having Sanji reach out and touch the strong muscle. Sanji hummed pulling away as Reiju placed the drink down on the counter. The bell chimed once more. 

“Zoro?” 

He snapped to Perona walking into the cafe. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Didn’t you ask Zoro to come and get it for you?” Reiju asked. 

Zoro’s lips pressed in a line before he left the cafe. A large grin grew on Perona’s lips before she turned back to the siblings. 

“That guy probably came just to flirt with Sanji.” She said. 

She placed her cash on the counter before sitting at the booth. Reiju giggled as Sanji rested on his palm still leaning over the counter. 

“You like him don’t you?” Reiju asked. 

“What’s not to like. He’s. Too good to be true.” Sanji sighed. 

“If he's all that, why don’t you leave Gin?” 

Sanji turned to her with surprise in his eyes. Then rested back in his palm biting his lip. Perona glanced to them from her sketch book before back to her sketch. Her fingers crossed Reiju could help her brother escape. 

“I couldn’t do that to him. I’d break his heart.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji, when was the last time you felt this way towards Gin. The way you feel towards Zoro. When has Gin taken the time out of his day just come in and shamelessly flirt with you. Has he even told you he loves you?” 

He didn’t respond but perked up as his phone viberated. Sanji pulled out his phone seeing it was a text message from Zoro. He smiled softly opening it. 

‘Did you buy tickets?’ 

Sanji cocked a brow, ‘Tickets to what?’ 

After a moment his phone went off. He noticed it was a picture message. Sanji opened it as his eyes widened softly. Zoro was sitting in the gym flexing an arm without his shirt on and had beads of sweat on his body. Along with a small smirk. 

‘To the gun show.’ 

Sanji practally dropped his phone onto the counter. Reiju perked up as Sanji’s face was bright red and his jaw was dropped. He snapped out of it when Reiju noticed the picture. And the text, ‘Sorry.’ Afterward. 

“I think he likes you too.” She said. 

“I hope so.” 

“Oh he does trust me.” Perona called. 

She sucked down her pink tea smoothie. Sanji and Reiju chuckled. Sanji replied to Zoro. 

‘There’s twenty letter’s in the alphabet right?’ 

‘Ha! No twenty six.’ 

‘I must've forgotten u r a q t’ 

‘Wow that was the dumbest pick up line I’ve ever read.’ 

‘I’ll get the D later.’ 

Then Zoro stopped responding. Sanji laughed silently to himself before putting his phone away. Reiju reached in her pocket slowly pulling out her phone. 

“Sanji.” Reiju said. 

He turned to her with a soft smile, “Yeah?” 

“If I had proof that Gin is, isn’t what he seems. Would you leave him for Zoro?” 

“What do you mean?” 

She slowly pulled out her phone unlocking the screen and went to her messages. She played the police recording and skipped it to Gin’s scene. Reiju took a breath as she looked up to Sanji with a hurt and pain in her eyes. Perona perks up as Reiju slowly hands Sanji the phone. He takes it as she puts her hands on his. 

“I’m sorry Sanji.” She muttered.


	5. Cheater Cheater

Sanji cocked a brow before turning the phone sideways. He glanced to the screen and his expression saddened. He knew that car. That yellow shitty car with a heart in the back window. The same shitty car which sputters and breaks down often on the side of the road. That same car that Sanji gave himself to Gin in. That was Gin’s car. His shaken thumb pressed the play button. He watched the screen shake softly as Zoro got out of the car. Sanji’s hand slowly placed itself onto his mouth. His eyes noticing Gin’s car shaking back in forth softly. 

As Zoro knocked on the window. Sanji watched in horror as two figures popped out from the back seat. He could tell one was a woman. And the other was Gin. Sanji could tell from the back of his head and his scruffy hair. He watched Gin crawl into the front seat and roll down the window. He and Zoro exchanged some words as Sanji slunk down to the floor before Gin drove away. Reiju knelt down to him as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. 

“Reiju.” He sniffled. 

They embraced as Sanji was shaking and sobbing softly onto her shoulder. Perona stepped up to the counter perking over to the siblings. Reiju shushed Sanji running a hand through his short blonde locks. After a moment Sanji finally calmed down and sniffled softly. Reiju kissed his forehead brushing away his tears and cupping his cheeks. 

“He told me he was going over to a friends house. Not to fuck some chick in the backseat of his car!” Sanji cried. 

“I know, I know. Zoro caught him cheating. That’s why he didn’t want you to be hanging out with Zoro. Or completely avoided the topic when you asked him how they met.” 

“Sanji, is there anything I can do?” Perona asked. 

He turned to her, “When does Zoro start work today?” 

“Oh I’m not sure. Probably noon.” 

The bell chimed earning their attention. Gin stood in the doorway with a large grin on his face. Perona gave a disgusted look before leaning over the counter. 

“The tramp is here.” She said. 

“Don’t say anything.” Sanji said. 

“What?”

“I have an idea.”

Reiju and Sanji got up. Gin approaches the counter with a letter in his hands. He grins handing it to Sanji. 

“What’s this?” Sanji asks. 

“Read it.” 

Sanji skimmed over the letter seeing Gin had gotten a promotion of going out of town for week. He blinks before a smirk grows on his lips as he embraces Gin. Who embraces him back. Sanji’s lips pull into a large grin he pulls back handing back the letter. 

“That’s amazing sweetheart! I’m so happy for you.” He says. 

Reiju and Perona cock a brow to each other before to Sanji and Gin. 

“Right? I’m sorry but I leave tonight. I know you can walk yourself home.” Gin said. 

“I’ll be fine. Zoro said he would walk me home.” Sanji said.

Gin’s face hardened, “Zoro? I thought I told you not to talk to him.” 

“Whoa whoa, why are you getting so defencive. It’s like your hiding something from me.” Sanji said. 

He chuckled softly as Gin grew a cold sweat as Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder. He kissed him softly before pulling back an inch. His eyes were a dark blue, threating, angry, and looking for blood. Gin swallowed thickly as Sanji leaned in a bit closer. His hot breath rolling onto Gin’s lips. 

“You wouldn’t hide anything from me, your boyfriend right?” Sanji asked. 

“O-Of course not.” Gin stammered. 

Sanji grinned pulling back and patting his cheek, “Good, have fun I’ll see you in a week.”

Gin grinned before leaving. Sanji’s smile faded as he watched Gin walk past the cafe. Reiju and Perona leaned against the counter slightly confused. 

“Why didn’t you say anything Sanji? Beat Gin’s ass or something?” Reiju asked. 

“Gin is going out of town for a week. I figure he needs a little taste of his own medicine.” Sanji said. 

Tears pooled in his eyes before one dripped down his cheek. 

“You should go see Zoro.” Perona said. 

Sanji turned to her, “I- I can’t.” 

“Go to him. You need him.” Reiju said, “I can take your shift.” 

He smiled softly, “Thank you.” 

He pulled off his apron before leaving. Reiju and Perona high fived before she pulled out her phone. He unlocked the screen before pressing down on a contact. It began to ring while she placed the phone to her ear. 

“Hey, it’s me. I need to tell you about something.” Reiju said. 

Sanji headed into the police station having people perk up to him. Zoro poked his head out of his office as he saw Sanji. He stepped over to him seeing his eyes were red and puffy. He embraced Zoro who embraced him back. Sanji sobbed softly onto his uniform clutching onto the dark blue fabric. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Zoro said. 

Sanji looked up to him, “You should've told me.” 

“Believe me I wanted to. But it didn’t seem right coming from me. I felt you weren’t going to believe me or-” 

Sanji kissed him roughly. Earning wolf whistles and soft ooing from the workers in the station. As Sanji pulled away Zoro was still in shock before he snapped out of it. He snapped to the workers. 

“Alright get back to work, you’ve had enough excitement for a day.” Zoro said. 

They chuckled. 

“And that’s all the excitement you get in a year!” Sabo called. 

Zoro was about to go after him when Sanji took his hand. 

“Would you like to come over for dinner? I could use the company since Gin is going on a business trip.” 

“What? You didn’t tell him about what you saw?” 

“I’m going to get him where it hurts. And I promise you're not a rebound. You mean to much to me for something that petty.” 

Zoro sighed, “Alright. I guess I could make the time to come over for dinner.” 

Then there audience went wild. Zoro pursed his lips as Sanji smirked. 

“Why don’t we give them a show?” 

Sanji pulled him into a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around his neck as Zoro pulled him close. Before Zoro pulled back with a string of saliva on his lips. And everyone went wild. Sanji chuckled softly cupping Zoro’s cheeks. 

“I’ll text you my address.” Sanji said. 

“See you then.” 

“That’s as much excitement you’ll get in a lifetime! If you don’t tap that I will!” Sabo called. 

“Excuse me a minute.” 

Then Zoro darted off. Leaving Sanji to have a warm bubbling feeling in his stomach as he left the station.


	6. Dinner with the Truth

A/N: Smut now or later? 

Zoro hesitated before knocking on the door. He looked to the apartment number on the door written in black letters on the white door. After a moment the door opened earning Zoro to stiffen slightly. Sanji opened the door and smiled to Zoro. He wore a strapless dress that stopped to about his knee. With large gold buttons going down the front of the dress. With a small slit on the bottom and the top of the dress. Along with some lace up heeled sandals. Zoro swallowed thickly pulling out the flowers behind his back having Sanji light up. 

“These are for you.”

Sanji smiled taking them, “You clean up well for a cop.” 

He stepped aside letting Zoro inside. Sanji went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Zoro went around the apartment looking at the pictures of Gin and Sanji. A few of them were ripped up or some pictures were broken in. 

“Mind the mess. I’m still not done making my point.” Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled off his jacket pulling out a folder. He sat at the bar watching Sanji cook from the kitchen. 

“Sanji, there’s. There’s something else.” Zoro said. 

He turned to Zoro setting the file down on the counter. Zoro slid it to Sanji who wiped off his hands. He leaned against the counter and flicked open the folder. His eyes widened reading over the reports of what Gin was. He’s stolen thousands of dollars from the Baratie, cheating with multipule people, drug dealing, and quite the gambler. Sanji sighed shutting the folder and rested against the counter. 

“I should of known.” Sanji muttered. 

Zoro placed his hand on Sanji’s, “It’s not your fault. Your not the one to blame. Once he come’s home I will have him arrested and-” 

“No, not yet.”

Sanji looked up to Zoro, “I’d like to give him a piece of my mind. Until then, he’s all yours.” 

There was a knock on the door before it opened. A man with slick back green hair walked in. He held a bag of ice cream and some sweets before going into the kitchen. He sniffled before embracing Sanji. 

“My poor brother! Don’t worry your baby brother will-” 

He noticed Zoro sitting at the bar.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked. 

“Oh no, Zoro this is my younger brother Yonji. Yonji this is Zoro, my. Er. Boyfriend? Not sure yet.” 

Yonji held Sanji close before pulling a knife out of the knife block. 

“You hurt my brother and I will cut a bitch.” He hissed.

“Yonji, he’s the one who found out about Gin.” Sanji said. 

He gave a soft oh putting the knife away and leaning against the counter. Sanji folded the folder back while Yonji and him chatted. About their green hair. Sanji rolled his eyes putting the folder on top of the fridge before finishing dinner. Once dinner was finished Yonji and Zoro were still chatting. 

“I can tell you're a good person and will take great care of my brother.” Yonji nodded. 

“You pointed a knife at me and said you would cut a bitch.” Zoro said. 

“Pft, that’s in the past-” 

“It happened like twenty minutes ago.”

“Yonji, you mind giving Zoro and I some, personal time?” Sanji asked. 

He sighed, “Fine.” 

He FINALLY put the ice cream away as Sanji and Zoro went to the dinner table to eat. Once Yonji shut the door the folder fell to his feet. Yonji furrowed kneeling down to the floor and opened it. He furrowed reading over the information about Gin and what he had done. 

“Awe pops.” Yonji muttered. 

He growled taking the folder and put it in his jacket under his arm. Yonji stood and grinned to Sanji and Zoro. 

“Well, I’ll be on my way.” Yonji said. 

Then left. Having Sanji roll his eyes and rested on his palm. Zoro was practially stuffing his face with what was on his plate before swallowing. Sanji smirked cocking a brow to practially the pig sitting across from him. 

“You going to actually taste it or just swallow everything whole?” Sanji asked.

Zoro swallowed, “I’ve never had anything this good before. Sorry. And probably picked up my roommate’s bad habits. Him and his brothers.” 

“Oh you have a roommate? When can I meet him?” 

Zoro grumbled, “I’d rather you not. He and his two brother’s are pigs and will eat you out of house and home.” 

“But I bet they are your best friends.” Sanji said. 

He glanced up to Sanji, “I mean I guess.” 

“How about this, if I meet your best friend. You can meet my best friend.”

“Fine. Deal.” 

Then they told stories about their lives Sanji explained that he and his brother were adopted from the orphanage. While Reiju was brought up in another family's home. Once they reached high school they all met up again and never separated since. Zoro then went into his past. Explaining that he and Perona were adopted by thier single father. Who is currently seeing his best friends father. 

“It was Luffy’s idea so we could be brothers. And Shanks, my father's boyfriend, took the idea seriously and has been dating my dad for, five years I think.” Zoro explained. 

Zoro perked up to his phone ringing. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear. 

“Zoro!!!” Luffy cried. 

“What?” Zoro grunted, “I’m eating dinner.” 

“Can you bring Ace and Sabo and me some? I want some food.” 

“If I order you guys a pizza will you leave me alone?” 

“Please Zoro Ace already passed out and Sabo is trying to wake him up.” 

“Fine fine just give it time.” 

Sanji removed there plates from the table while Zoro was ordering the pizza. But was soon interrupted when Sanji straddled his hips. 

“Your not leaving anytime soon right?” Sanji purred. 

Zoro swallowed thickly, “O-Of course not.” 

Sanji cupped his cheeks, “Good, cause I wanted to spend some. Personal, time with you.” 

He leaned close to Zoro as his phone dropped on the table, his hands soon took Sanji’s hips. Sanji leaned in kissing him softly. Before tongue and teeth soon took place. Sanji sat back to Zoro with a heavy lidded lust filled eye. His hands wandered to the buttons of his dress and snapped them off before tossing the dress aside. Zoro’s eyes took in his body before looking up at him. 

“Shall we take this into the bedroom?” Sanji asked. 

(Spoiler’s for the next chapter ending for those who don't like smut.)

Sanji lied on Zoro’s chest drawing circles on his chest. Zoro held Sanji to his side kissing his forehead softy. He hummed as they shared a few kisses before snuggling together. 

“Why do I have this nagging feeling I’m forgetting something?” Zoro grumbled. 

“Well, we had dinner, check, had sex, check, took a shower, check, had sex in the shower, check, and had a late night snack.” Sanji said. 

“Pizza.” 

Zoro pursed his lips before his eye widened. He threw off the covers as Sanji stumbled out of bed and growled. 

“I forgot to order the pizza!” 

Sanji chuckled softy.


	7. In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

Sanji was slammed against the bedroom door. Zoro had him wrapped around his hips and shoulders. Lips pulling each other into deep kisses. Tongue lashed out with teeth clashing, while Sanji’s nimble fingers pulled off his clothes. They pulled apart for a minute to pull off Zoro’s clothes. While he clumsily made his way over to the bed. Sanji was pressed down into the sheets of the bed as Zoro pulled back. He kicked off his shoes and tossed away his belt before looking to Sanji on the bed. He swallowed thickly clutching his fists. 

“What are you waiting for? I’m here and ready for action.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro shifted, “I- I’ve.” 

Sanji smirked, “You’ve never had sex with another man have you?” 

Before Zoro could answer he was already pulled onto the bed. Sanji straddled his hips while his pale hand kept him down to the bed. 

“Don’t worry then, I can handle everything.” Sanji said putting a finger to Zoro’s lips. 

His finger slowly trailed down his body gingerly walking down his body to his pants. Sanji smirked flicking off the button and unzipping his pants. He kissed Zoro softly before moving to his neck. Zoro’s hands clutched the bed as Sanji’s fingers pawed at his growing erection. He swallowed thickly as one of Sanji’s hands took his and placed a hand on his ass. While he brought the other to his lips. 

“Here do me a favor.” Sanji purred. 

“W-What’s that?” Zoro said. 

Sanji took two of his fingers into his mouth. Rolling over each digit with his tongue before pulling them out. Then ran his hand down to his ass placing Zoro’s slicked fingers over his puckered hole. Pressing Zoro’s middle finger into him and purred softly. Then flicked his wrist out before pressing back in. Zoro soon caught on to the movement and started his own. Picking up the pace slightly as Sanji moaned he pulled out Zoro’s hardened cock. Slightly taken back by his length before pumping him softly. 

Zoro groaned as he wiggled another finger in, as Sanji gasped softly. He moaned before taking down Zoro’s cock. His tongue rolled over the slit leaking precum before showing off how far down he could take Zoro’s shaft. Zoro moaned softly twitching his fingers inside of Sanji. Curling and twisting his fingers in his tight hole. Sanji gasped as Zoro flicked over something letting Zoro’s cock slump to his stomach. Sanji pulled Zoro’s finger’s out before straddling his hips. 

“I’m sorry, I really have to ride you.” Sanji said. 

“W-What?” 

Sanji positioned himself above his cock and started to lower himself down. Once Zoro was being pressed into Sanji he groaned throwing his head back against his pillow. Sanji purred continuing lowering himself down on Zoro’s cock until he was fully seated. 

“You’ve got some girth to you, feels amazing.” Sanji purred. 

“And your fucking tight.” Zoro groaned. 

Sanji rolled his hips watching Zoro clutch the sheets while he smirked down to his lover. He snapped into action jerking himself up and down Zoro’s cock. He groaned as his eye rolled back into his head while his hands kept to Sanji’s hips. Zoro then snapped. Slamming Sanji down on his cock before clutching onto his hips and cheeks. He grunted releasing into Sanji who smirked to him. Then Zoro slumped to the bed. As Sanji then began to jerk to up to his climax. 

“Your tightening so much, are you about to cum?” Zoro purred. 

“I’m surprised I lasted this long.”

He clawed at Zoro’s chest while his released sputtered onto their chests. They both panted softly as Sanji slumped to Zoro’s chest. 

“God, I’m glad that happened.” Sanji purred. 

“You and me both. So now I can do this.” 

Zoro flipped Sanji onto his back and pinned his wrists up above his head. He smirked kissing Sanji softly. As he pulled back Sanji blushed softly looking to Zoro. He brushed his bangs away seeing his deep blue eyes. 

“Now, I’m gonna make the sweetest love to you as I possibly can.” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji chuckled, “We do have all night.” 

Sanji lied on Zoro’s chest drawing circles on his chest. Zoro held Sanji to his side kissing his forehead softy. He hummed as they shared a few kisses before snuggling together. 

“Why do I have this nagging feeling I’m forgetting something?” Zoro grumbled. 

“Well, we had dinner, check, had sex, check, took a shower, check, had sex in the shower, check, and had a late night snack.” Sanji said. 

“Pizza.” 

Zoro pursed his lips before his eye widened. He threw off the covers as Sanji stumbled out of bed and growled. 

“I forgot to order the pizza!” 

Sanji chuckled softy.


	8. Stay

“So, what got you so, distracted you forgot to feed us?” Luffy asked. 

Sabo and Ace sat beside him listening. Zoro sighed through the speaker earning the brothers to look at each other. 

“Look, I just got side tracked. Sorry guys.” Zoro said. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek softly. Zoro took Sanji’s hand kissing his knuckles softly before rubbing his thumb over them. 

“When are we gonna meet him Zoro? If he’s this great cook of yours, Ace, Sabo and I have to try his cooking.” 

Ace punched him in the arm, “He means meet this guy who’s caught your eye. Come on Zoro you gotta let us meet this guy.” 

“I’m not sure guys, I’ll discuss this with him tomorrow or something.” 

“You fucked him didn’tcha Zoro?” Ace purred. 

“What?! Luffy’s right there!” Zoro said breaking out in a deep blush. 

“Sabo’s covering his ears it’s fine. How was it? Pretty hot huh?” 

“I’m not talking about this with you.” 

“Awe Zoro-” 

He hung up. He sighed tossing his phone aside while Sanji peppered his face in kisses. 

“How about we get some sleep hum?” Sanji purred. 

Zoro turned to him and smirked, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Sanji pulled Zoro into the bed and cuddled closer to him. While he pulled the covers over them. Curling up together and wrapping limbs around each other. Sanji held Zoro close and gave a shaken breath. Zoro cocked a brow looking down to him. He tilted his chin up to look at him. Sanji’s eyes pooled of tears while his lip quivered. 

“Hey, hey don’t do that.” Zoro said, “What’s the matter love?” 

“I’m just. So happy to have you.” 

Sanji embraced him sobbing softly into his neck. Zoro hushed him bringing him close and kissing him softly. 

“What’s really the matter?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji hiccuped softly on his chest, he sniffled softly on his chest. He looked over to Zoro and smiled softly. 

“Out of the how many years I’ve dated Gin. I’ve never felt this happy after we’d had sex. It feels nice.” Sanji said. 

“That’s cause I’m not him.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled, “I’m glad your not.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Now let’s get some sleep.” 

They cuddled together before falling asleep. 

Once morning broke, Sanji grumbled to the sunlight in the room. He fluttered his eyes open to come face to face with Zoro’s asleep form. His jaw slacked, drool pooling onto his pillow, his eye flicking back in forth behind his lid. He snored softly before pulling Sanji closer. Sanji smiled softly placing a hand on his cheek before kissing him softly. Zoro’s snores hiccuped before he grumbled, cracking open his eye he saw Sanji smiling softly. 

“Good morning love.” Sanji purred. 

“Can you pinch me real quick?” Zoro grumbled. 

His voice was rough and gravley. Sanji cocked a brow to that. 

“Why?” 

“Just making sure I’m not dreaming. Cause waking up next to you is a dream come true.” 

Sanji snorted a laugh, “No your not dreaming.” 

“Good.” 

His phone started to chime having Sanji frown. Zoro reached over for it and picked it. He pressed it to his ear turning back to Sanji. Zoro’s work was calling having him come in today. He agreed while Sanji furrowed to that. He hung up before tossing his phone away. As he turned back to Sanji he pouted. 

“What?” Zoro asked. 

“You gotta stay.” Sanji whined. 

“I have to go to work.” 

“But Zoro.” 

As he was going to get up Sanji tackled his back. Zoro wobbled as Sanji’s body wrapped around him. 

“I want to go on a date today.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji I can-” 

“Please Zoro.” 

He looked to Sanji over his shoulder, “What’s in it for me?” 

“I make you breakfast and lunch.” Sanji said. 

“Alright, I guess I can stay.” 

Sanji smiled, “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Zoro called in for work while Sanji made breakfast. Once they finished eating Sanji prepared some sandwiches and some snacks before putting them in a basket. He placed it on the counter before going to change into an off the shoulder ruffled striped shirt. With some lace up sandaled heels and white shorts. Along with a back sun hat and rounded sunglasses. As he stepped out Zoro dropped his phone. 

“Damn. Where you going dressed like that?” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled taking his sunglasses off and placing them in his purse, “We’re going to the beach.” 

“I don’t have any clothes for the beach” 

“Then we can stop by your place before we leave.” 

“Are you sure? I-” 

“Yes, I don’t want to spoil the food. So come on.” 

So that’s how they ended up before Zoro’s door. He turned to Sanji holding his purse and smiling softly. 

“I told you to wait in the car.” 

“I want to meet your friends.” 

He grumbled opening the door. Zoro stepped inside before Sanji followed him afterward. Sanji stepped into the small apartment. Seeing three men sprawled out on the floor. Snoring up a storm with three hats stacked on top of each other. Sanji walked around the small apartment looking to the pictures of all of the three of them. Along of what appeared to be a family photo. No one looked at all like each other. Perona, Zoro, Luffy, Shanks, and Mihawk were all unalike. Well Maybe the frowns on Zoro and Mihawk’s faces. Or the large grin’s on Luffy and Shanks. As Sanji turned away he jumped seeing Luffy there.

“Who are you?” Luffy asked. 

Sanji sighed holding his heart before holding out his hand, “I’m Sanji.” 

“Your Sanji? Zoro can’t shut up about you. Can you make him stop?” Luffy said. 

“What does he say?” 

“Oh he goes on and on about-” Luffy trailed off as he got lost in Sanji’s deep blue eye. 

Sanji blinked waving his hand in front of his face. Luffy blinked before he grinned. 

“You do have sea blue eyes!” Luffy cried.

“Luffy shut up, we’re trying to sleep.” Ace groaned. 

“Guys, Zoro’s boyfriend is here.” 

They perked up before stumbling up to Sanji. 

“This is Sanji.” Luffy said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sabo. This is our elder brother Ace and our little brother Luffy.” Sabo said. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys. Zoro’s told me, about you.” Sanji said. 

He rummaged in his purse pulling out a container. 

“I want to apologize for distracting Zoro last night. I made a little apologetic gift.”

They looked at the food as he handed it to Luffy, they looked back to Sanji. 

“You can never leave Zoro.” They all said. 

“Alright that’s enough.” Zoro growled. 

He picked up Sanji and threw him over his shoulder. Sanji hung upside down for a moment before helping himself up. 

“Zoro, you have to marry Sanji.” Luffy said. 

His brother’s nodded. Sanji giggled as Zoro sighed. 

“Enough, one day I’ll have him over to cook you all ONE and ONE meal alone.” Zoro said. 

“Thank you Sanji. If Zoro ever treats you badly don’t be afraid to call. Or bring over leftovers.” 

Sanji waved goodbye before Zoro carried him out of the apartment. 

“They seem nice.” Sanji purred. 

“Until they eat you out of house and home.” Zoro grumbled. 

“They do it cause they love you.” 

“Sure.” 

Sanji patted his head, “Well, let’s go to the beach.”


	9. Rain or Shine

Sanji sat on a blanket sitting on the sand. Rubbing sunscreen on his pale skin, Zoro watched his hands rub down the white cream on his body. Up his legs, around his thighs, on his chest and neck. Before rubbing a little on his face and leaving a white strip on his nose. He turned to Zoro who was just gawking at him again.

“You're doing it again.” Sanji said. 

“Wh-what?” Zoro asked. 

“You're staring at me like that again.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know with your face all struck or something.” 

“Sorry can’t help looking at the most beautifullest thing in the world.” 

Sanji glanced to him before pursing his lips. He turned back to the beach as Zoro scooted closer to him. Placing his hand on Sanji’s earning the blonde’s attention. 

“What’s the matter?” Zoro asked. 

“No one has ever told me that before.” Sanji said. 

“Then I’ll tell you everyday. So you never forget.” 

Sanji chuckled, “I’d like that.” 

Zoro leaned in and kissed him softly before curling his lips and wiped his lips off. 

“Sunscreen.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji laughed. 

Perona and Reiju sat on the beach behind them eating ice cream. They sat with their hair pulled back into ponytails hidden behind round framed sunglasses. Perona grumbled handing her five bucks. 

“Told you they would fuck.” She said. 

Zoro had long scratches down his back while Sanji wore unaware hickies. 

“It’ll take him till tonight to notice them. Then Zoro will probably sleep on the couch.” Reiju said. 

“Double or nothing.” 

“Your so on.”

Sanji finished putting the sun screen on Zoro’s body before patting his cheek. He grumbled feeling slightly sticky. Sanji stretched kicking off his sandals before going over to the water. Sanji hummed picking up some shells as Zoro watched him. He sat back on his hands watching Sanji dip down into the water. Pulling out small shells. He smiled counting his shells before going up to Zoro. 

“You want one?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro took a small sand dollar and smirked, “I’ll take this one.” 

Sanji smiled putting the rest in the basket before pulling out their lunch. Sandwiches, with some chips, veggies and wine. But Sanji brought a beer for Zoro. 

“Your friends say you kept talking about me.” Sanji said. 

“No. No I don’t.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji chuckled, “Suit yourself.” 

Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanji softly before pinning Sanji down to the blanket. Zoro pulled back and smirked. 

“I guess I can’t help myself.” Zoro said. 

Sanji blushed, Zoro pulled back and sat back on the blanket. While Sanji was dazed and stuck in cloud nine. 

As the day was winding down. Sanji and Zoro left. Heading back to the car. Until the clouds began a downpour having them both gasp and take cover under a tree. Zoro grumbled as Sanji shuttered softly under the tree. 

“We could make a break for it.” Zoro said. 

“We can wait for it to let up a bit more.” Sanji said. 

“Here I’ll go get the car and you-” 

“You're gonna leave me all by myself?” 

Zoro sighed turning to Sanji. 

“No. I won’t leave you.” 

He approached Sanji wrapping his arms around him warming him up. He smiled as Zoro cupped his hands between his own and breathed hot air on then. Before rubbing them softly. Sanji embraced him and kissed him softly before pulling back. Zoro was caught off guard and blinked to him. 

“I really like you. Please don’t leave me.” Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked, “I won’t leave you.” 

The rain began to lighten up slightly having Zoro and Sanji begin to head back to the car. Well. Until it began to hail. Zoro scooped Sanji up and bolted to the car. He helped Sanji in first before climbing in himself. Zoro panted softly as Sanji shuttered feeling the ice melt down his body. He sniffled softly earning Zoro’s attention. He grabbed a coat from the back of his car and tossed it to Sanji. He noticed the green and white colors of a high school leather men's jacket. 

“Was this yours?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah I was captain of the football team.” Zoro said, “Since it doesn’t fit me anymore you can have it.” 

Sanji didn’t hesitate before pulling it on. He smiled to how big it was on him. Along with a hint if metal, sweat, and cologne. 

“I didn’t know you wore cologne.” Sanji said. 

“I used to. Until my dad took it away. Something about bathing in it.” 

Sanji snickered. He looked to the jacket as Zoro started the car and headed back to Sanji’s place. 

“Are you sure I can have this?” 

“Luffy already has one. And no one else could fit it. Besides you.”

Sanji hummed warming himself by the vents before taking Zoro’s free hand between his own. It was cold, and wet, like the rest of his body. Sanji frowned bringing Zoro’s hand to his lips and heated up his hand. Zoro smiled softly pulling into the complex. He turned to Sanji placing his cold hand to his cheek. 

“It’s my fault your going to get a cold now.” Sanji said. 

“Babe, don’t worry about it. You and me can take a hot bath. Then find other ways to warm ourselves up.

Sanji smirked, “Race you upstairs.” 

As a few days went by. Zoro stayed at Sanji’s house for three days. Before he had to go to work. Then he would return at night to enjoy Sanji’s cooking, and well. Other activities.

Gin got out of the car, as he had returned home early. Still unaware Sanji knew anything about him and his crimes. Gin stepped up to the apartment before unlocking the door. He noticed two plates sitting on the bar. Both finished and still sitting there. He furrowed when he heard a soft thumping against the wall. 

“Sanji?” Gin said. 

He stepped up to the bedroom before pushing open the door. And to his surprise. Zoro was holding onto the headboard ramming into Sanji. Who was crying out his name like music to his ears. Arms thrown back to the pillow with a pleasant smile on his face. Until he opened his eyes to Gin and smirked. Sanji placed a hand to Zoro’s chest. 

“Oh. Welcome home, dear.” Sanji said.


	10. I Know You Are

Sanji watched as Gin dropped his suitcase as he pushed Zoro back onto his heels. He embraced Zoro as his eye glared down at Gin. He watched anger and betrayal flicker up his body. His breath growing eratic as he clutched his fists. 

“You! You have a lot of nerve to ch-” 

“Cheat?” 

Sanji chuckled as he pulled back and cupped Zoro’s cheeks. Gin shifted slightly as Sanji pulled Zoro into a soft kiss before stroking a thumb over his cheek. 

“Why would I cheat on something that didn’t belong to me in the first place?” Sanji asked. 

He glanced to Gin who shifted once more, slightly worried about if he knew. Oh how Sanji knew. 

“W-What are you talking about?” Gin asked.

Sanji chuckled turning back to Zoro, “Mind waiting in the car for me love?”

Zoro smirked, “Sure.” 

He pulled away from Sanji and pulled on his pants before glaring at Gin and leaving the apartment. Sanji covered himself with a pillow brushing off the wrinkles as Gin stood confused. His heart racing that he was going to be found out and-

“I know Gin.” Sanji said. 

“K-Know what?” Gin swallowed thickly.

“That your a two faced piece of shit. You stabbed me in the back and you come in here pretending that you're bleeding. I really want to punch you in the face right about now.” 

Gin pursed his lips as Sanji plucked a green hair from the pillow before flicking it onto the floor. He glanced to Gin who was focused on the floor. Rubbing his thumbs over his index knuckle. 

“What did I ever do to deserve this?” Sanji asked, “You even stole from my family. My father. You know how much he means to Yonji and me. You even met my family. They loved you! And you have the nerve to.” 

“You broke my best friends heart. I was just-” 

Sanji was quiet before clutching onto the pillow, “Some friend you are. I can’t believe I fell for some asshole like you.” 

“You're the one-”

He turned to Gin, “I actually loved you! I had feelings for you! And you were just with me out of fucking spite! Cause your friend was hurt! I know it was Pudding!” 

“Pudding loved you and-” 

“She tried to kill me! Some fucking love!” 

Sanji showed him the long pale mark on his hip. Matching to a knife that pierced his skin and almost bled to death. Sanji looked to Gin who was surprised by this. He was shocked, like he didn’t know about this little misinformation. 

“You were helping the wrong person. I finally had the right person come into my life to open my eyes. Showing me how broken and twisted you are.” 

Sanji got up pulling on his shorts before pulling on a tank top. He turned to Gin before approaching him. He stood about eye level with him. Tears pricked his eyes before Sanji punched him in the face. Gin slumped to the ground as blood dripped from his nose and lip. Sanji slipped off his brass knuckles and chucked them at his head. 

“Out of all the years we dated. I’ve never felt as loved until I spent the past five days with Zoro. I’m going to live with my sister. So you can have this shitty apartment all by yourself. Maybe have Pudding over and you little shits can be together without me ruining your lives.” 

Sanji kicked him in the side earning a grunt and him sputtering up a bit of blood. 

“I’m going to pack my things.”


	11. Gone

Sanji packed a backpack full off his things and a few of Gin’s valuables. His plan to get back at Gin wasn’t finished just yet. Once he finished the door swung open to Reiju and Yonji stepping inside. Zoro leaned against the wall outside. While the siblings took Sanji out of the apartment. Sanji and Zoro made eye contact before Zoro pulled out some handcuffs and headed inside. Sanji clung to the bag while Reiju and Yonji escorted him to the car. They were surprised to the few cop cars outside. The cops made their way past them heading up to the apartment while they headed to the car. 

“Yonji.” Reiju gasped. 

The blonde grinned as they noticed Gin’s car spray painted with the word ‘Cheater’ across the sides of his car. Sanji chuckled as he got into the car. Sanji sat in the back seat and looked out the window as Zoro put Gin in the back of a police car. They both shouting and barking at each other before Zoro shoved him into the back of the car and slammed the door. He huffed and patted the door before the car drove off. Sanji saw Gin shouting and kicking in the back of the seat. The sirens blared before they took off. Sanji turned to Zoro who sighed and crossed his arms. He turned to Sanji who blew him a kiss before they drove off. 

Zoro sits at the dining table. He looks down at his phone waiting for a phone call. He seemed to be sitting there for a couple of weeks now. He’d even sit there looking at his phone at work. He’s waiting for Sanji to call him. He figured he should wait for Sanji to heal and him to call. But. Sanji and him haven’t had any contact in the past three weeks. It’s been almost a month and Zoro was getting less and less hope Sanji would call. 

Perona stepped into the apartment seeing the three brothers off somewhere. Then noticed Zoro sitting at the table. He sighed softly pressing the home button and the lock screen popped up. It was a picture of him and Sanji at the beach. Sanji and him kissing softly before the screen went dark. He sighed again resting on his elbow as Perona frowned softly. She picked up her phone and left the apartment. She leaned against the wall calling Reiju. 

She perked up to her phone ringing and picked it up. Reiju tucked a strand of hair behind her hair looking over to Sanji. He sat on the floor leaning over the coffee table swiping through his photo’s of him and Zoro. Three tubs of finished ice cream, two bags of cookies, and a giant milkshake sat next to him. She frowned and turned to her phone. Perona was calling and she gladly picked it up. She pressed the phone to her ear and stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Reiju asked. 

“How’s things there?” Perona asked. 

“Not well. Sanji’s finished three tubs of ice cream. Now he’s working on those devil cookies. You know the cookies with like the inch thick of frosting with the sugar cookie?” 

“Oh yeah those. Poor kid.” 

“Yeah how’s Zoro?” 

“He’s been staring at his phone for the past three weeks. I’m not even sure if he eats.” 

“Meet me at the cafe. Let’s come up with something.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.” 

Reiju grabbed her keys and was about to leave when Sanji stopped her. 

“Reiju, can you put out flyers for my yard sale? I’m selling all the stuff Gin and I had. And some of his things.” Sanji asked. 

He pointed to the white flyers by the door. Reiju smiled and nodded taking them and headed out. She grew a large smirk picking up a flyer and put it in her purse. She got into her car and drove off. 

Perona perked up to Reiju stepping into the cafe and handed her the flyer. She cocked a brow to the paper before picking it up. 

“What’s this for?” She asked. 

“Sanji is going to have a yard sale. So maybe they can talk in person there.” 

“Zoro’s not going to go. He doesn’t want to upset Sanji.” 

“Unless someone else convinces him to go.”

“Luffy.” 

As Perona and Reiju constructed there plan. Perona took the flyer and headed to Zoro’s house. Quickly folding the letter and slipping it into their mail slot. She gasped seeing Luffy and his brothers coming that way. She hid behind the front desk as the three brothers went to check the mail. Ace flipped through the mail before he stopped to the folded paper. Luffy snatched it and opened it. He grinned to ‘Yard Sale’ written across the top. 

“We have to go.”


	12. The Yard Sale

Luffy storms upstairs to there apartment. Before slamming the door open. Zoro didn’t even flinch. But continued to stare at his phone. Luffy frowned seeing Zoro in this state. So. Frozen. The straw hat boy went up to him putting the for sale paper in his face. But Zoro batted him away having Luffy pout. 

“Zoro, you're coming to the yard sale with us tomorrow if you like it or not.” Luffy huffed. 

“Luffy I can’t I’m busy.” Zoro said. 

“No buts! Your coming anyway!” 

Sanji hugged his pillow leaning against the couch. Reiju and Yonji watched him from the kitchen. Yonji pursed his lips and crossed his arms. He motioned Reiju to follow him and she did. They headed into the living room sitting next to Sanji. He turned to them and sighed knowing what they were going to say. 

“Sanji why don’t you call him. We both know he’s everything you’ve ever wanted.” Yonji said. 

“Is he? How do I know he wasn’t just after me for the sex?” Sanji asked. 

“Because he wouldn’t be sitting in front of his phone for the past three weeks waiting for you to call.” Reiju said. 

Sanji turned to her, “Really?” 

“Sanji this guy really likes you. I’m sure Perona wouldn’t of lied to me about that. Zoro is truly a good guy and really does care about you. He showed you how bad Gin really was and you dropped him just like that. Zoro was there for you and, I think you really like him too.” 

“Okay I’ll call him.” 

Sanji was quick to call him and pressed the phone to his ear. He smiled widely but it soon began to fade as the phone just kept ringing. Then. Went to voicemail. Sanji frowned before leaving a message. 

“Hey. Um. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. But. I guess you're busy. Call me when you get the chance. Goodnight.” 

Zoro had fallen asleep in front of his phone. 

Sanji hung up and sighed setting his phone on the coffee table. He stood tossing away the couch pillow and headed upstairs. Yonji and Reiju glanced to each other before back to the stairs. 

The following morning Zoro woke up and stretched before clicking the home button. He froze seeing he got a missed call and voicemail from Sanji. He scrambled to hear the voicemail. As he listened he saw the yard sale flyer on the table. Zoro picked it up and knew whose house that was. He smirked getting up and waking up the brothers. They groaned about to tell Zoro they were tired but. 

“Guys, if we get to the yard sale early then we can pick out the good stuff before it’s gone.” Zoro said. 

They scrambled awake before they began to get dressed. Zoro and the three brothers got into Ace’s car before driving off. Zoro sat in the front while they kept an eye out for the yard sale signs. They followed them back to Sanji’s house where they were setting up. Where they scrambled out of the car and up to the items. Zoro got out of the car as Sanji stepped out of the front door. He held a box that was a bit too big for him. Zoro approached him and stood before him. Sanji bumped into him as he stopped looking over the side of the box and smiled softly. 

“You came?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro took the box and put it under his arm before smirking, “I was dragged.” 

They turned to Ace and Luffy playing what looked to be some game of baseball but the ball got stuck to the pads on there hands. They chuckled turning back to each other as Sanji stepped closer. 

“I called you, I thought you never left your phone for three weeks?” Sanji asked. 

“I passed out. Sitting in front of your phone for three weeks can tire you out.” Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled before leading Zoro to the tables outside. They unpacked the box of stuff and set it on the table. Sanji whistled to Zoro earning his attention. He motioned Zoro inside, then the two of them headed inside. Zoro was pinned to the door in heavy lip locking. He pulled Sanji up onto his hips while Sanji’s hands ran through his hair. Sanji pulled back heavy lidded and panted softly. 

“I missed you.” Sanji muttered. 

“Go out with me?” Zoro said. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

They kissed once more. Before they stumbled upstairs to Sanji and Yonji’s shared room. Zoro slumped to the blow up mattress on the floor as Sanji shut the door behind him. Where Sanji straddled his hips and removed his shirt. Zoro’s hands ran up to his hips when Sanji stopped. He slumped down next to Zoro and cuddled him. Zoro chuckled cuddling him back. He kissed him softly before Sanji nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“Would you, like to stay for dinner?” Sanji asked. 

“I’d love to.”

Sanji smiled clutching onto him, “Would you like to stay forever?” 

Zoro chuckled, “There isn’t anything else I’d rather do.” 

They laughed before they fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.


	13. The Look

“Don’t you dare.” Sanji called. 

Zoro stood with the hose, pouring bone chilling water. Zoro smiled to him as his thumb pressed to the opening of the hose. Sanji took cover behind the tree as Zoro tried to spray him with the water. Having Sanji squealing feeling just a bit and little of the water. Zoro stopped to laugh while Sanji snapped to him behind the tree. Sticking his tongue out to him before hiding behind the tree. 

“Awe come on cook, it’s just a little water. You said you wanted to cool off.” Zoro said. 

“Yeah! Like get ice cream, or go to the beach. Not freeze my ass off with that shitty ass water.” Sanji barked. 

“Fine.” 

Zoro put the hose back into the pool. While Sanji stepped out. He was wet on one side of his body. He grumbled going up to Zoro and jumping onto his back. Zoro shuddered and scrambled to get Sanji off. Before they fell into the pool with a big splash. They both emerged shuddering slightly before a large splash fight broke out. Which had them both soaked with a truce for a kiss. Sanji pulled back and smiled, but blinked to Zoro’s expression. It was something he’s never seen before on anyone. Hips lips in a warm smile, his eye looking down to him, his hands cupping Sanji’s face and a small chuckle. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sanji asked.

Zoro furrowed, “Looking at you like what?” 

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Eh nevermind. Let’s go get something to snack on hm?” 

They grinned to each other before going inside. Zoro wrapped a towel around his hips before they headed inside. Sanji dried himself off before Sanji started to make something to snack on. He began to whisk the items together before handing it to Zoro. 

“Don’t lick it.” Sanji said.

But as Sanji turned away Zoro began to lick the batter off the whisk. Once Sanji needed it back he turned to Zoro and furrowed. 

“Oi! I said no licking the-” 

“It’s either the whisk or you hun.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji blushed slightly before pursing his lips and getting another one. Then pulled out a pan and poured the batter inside then stuck it in the oven for a good 20 minutes. But as he turned to Zoro he furrowed to that look. He just stared at Sanji with a heavy lidded gaze, he was focused on him, and that warm smile on his face. Sanji pulled the whisk down licking at some of the batter before stepping away with the timer. Zoro snapped out of it and watched Sanji step away. Zoro chuckled finishing up the whisk and tossed it into the sink before following after Sanji to the outside. He glanced around for Sanji but stiffened as cold water was blasted to him. 

Sanji laughed as Zoro snapped to him. He tossed away his wet towel before storming over to him. He tossed away the hose and pinned him to the house. Sanji giggled softly as Zoro got close and tilted up his chin. They kissed softly having Sanji snap his eyes open and pull back. He furrowed to Zoro. Something was off. This was something, new. 

“What’s up with you today?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro cocked a brow, “What are you talking about?” 

“I don’t know you're just. Off. Like you keep staring at me, and when you kissed me just now it-” 

“Oh good, you got the pool set up.” 

They turned to Reiju and Perona stepped through the sliding glass door. Zoro backed off Sanji before turning off the hose. Perona and Reiju headed to the pool while Sanji headed inside to check on the treat. Zoro jumped into the pool as the girls grumbled putting sunscreen on each other. Zoro leaned against the edge of the pool watching the inside of the house. Sanji looked like he was preparing something to drink next. Zoro smiled softly resting on his arms. 

“Oh Zoro.” Perona gasped. 

He hummed. 

“You’ve got it bad.” Reiju said. 

Zoro glanced to them, “What are you talking about?” 

“You love him don’tcha?” 

“How about you mind your own damn business. And shut the hell up.” 

“You haven’t told him yet?” Reiju asked. 

“No.” 

“Then make it special.” 

“Special?” 

Zoro hummed leaning against the pool, then the timer went off. He got out and picked it up before going inside. Perona and Reiju watched as Zoro and Sanji are chatting before Zoro looks like he freezes up. Reiju sighs flicking down her sunglasses. 

“You think Sanji loves Zoro back?” Perona asked. 

“Oh I know he does. He told me just the other day. I just wish they would just come out and tell each other.” 

Zoro and Sanji stepped out with brownies and some cool lemonade. They set them on the table while Sanji started to pour some glasses. He handed one to Zoro first but, came face to face with that same look. Sanji pursed his lips and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Zoro snapped out of it. As Sanji handed him a glass. 

“I forgot the straws, can you go get them?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, “What do I get out of it?” 

Sanji sighed cupping Zoro’s face and kissed him softly. Zoro hummed kissing back before Sanji pulled away and smiled softly. 

“Now go get my straws.” 

He grumbled going inside as Sanji watched him go inside. Sanji then began to pour the glasses before turning to the girls. They leaned against the pool with pleased smiles on their faces. 

“What?” Sanji asked. 

“You love him don’t you?” Reiju asked. 

“Wh-what! I mean. I- has he told you he loves me?” 

Perona smiled, “More or less.” 

Sanji smiled, “I do.” 

As night fell Zoro stayed the night with Sanji. They curled up together, Sanji on Zoro’s chest while his hands groomed through Sanji’s hair. That warm smile, soft gaze and soft touch was back again. But Sanji didn’t mind this time since he knew why he looked at him like that. 

Cause he loved him.


	14. Say I Love You

“So is there anything you want to tell me?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro glanced to him, “What are you talking about?” 

Sanji rolled his finger around his chest while the room smelt of after sex and sweat. Zoro cocked a brow to Sanji who smiled sweetly to him. He knew exactly what Sanji was talking about. None of them had confessed to each other there undying love. Zoro wanted to. But. He wanted to make it special like Reiju said. Sanji sighed resting on Zoro’s chest slightly disappointed Zoro hadn’t told him he loved him yet. Sanji was starting to figure that Zoro was a bit scared or, something was holding him back. What was taking him so long? 

Zoro kissed him softly before getting out of bed. Sanji furrowed watching him quickly dress and start to leave. Sanji pulled the blanket up to his chest as Zoro got to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Sanji asked.

“I gotta get some advice.” 

“And that’s what happened?” Reiju asked. 

Zoro nodded. 

They sat in the cafe. Reiju stirred her tea as Zoro sat looking down to his ice tea. Reiju sighed resting on her palm looking to the green haired man. 

“I. I wanna tell him. I really do, but. I wanna make it special. I wanna prove to Sanji I’m different. Ugh.” Zoro grunted resting back in his chair. 

“Then, take him to dinner. Get all dolled up and butter him up before you tell him you love him. It’s something Sanji would like.” Reiju said. 

“That’s a great idea.” Zoro said. 

Then he left as Reiju pursed her lips watching Zoro scramble out of the cafe. She sighed drinking her tea and smiled softly. 

“A marriage proposal can’t be far behind.” 

Zoro headed to his apartment scrambling through his things before finding a button up and some slacks. He smirked tossing them on his bed then found some nice shoes before going to his phone. He quickly called Sanji before going to the bathroom and turning on the bath. 

“Hello?” Sanji asked. 

“Sanji, dinner, you me, Baratie, 8’ oclock, meet me there. Dress nice.” Zoro said. 

Sanji blinked, “Wh-what.” 

Zoro hung up.

He pursed his lips looking at his phone, “What the hell was that?” 

Yonji poked his head into the room, “What happened?” 

“Zoro asked me to dinner, but it wasn’t even a full sentence, he wanted me to dress nice and head to the Baratie, and.” 

Sanji dropped his phone in sudden realization. 

“He hasn’t met pops yet.” Sanji said. 

Zoro stood outside the restaurant. His heartbeat pounded in his ears while he held a bouquet of red roses. Ideas of how everything could go wrong crept into his head. Having him begin to panic slightly. He clutched onto the flowers biting the inside of his cheek. 

Then everything cleared. 

When Sanji’s car stopped outside the resturant. Sanji opened the back door as a strappy black heel stepped out. Then. As did sanji. In a tight fitting dark blue spaghetti deep v neck dress. With a front slit and showing more leg then Zoro’d like others to see. Sanji stepped out of the car as He smiled softly with a warm smile stepping up to Zoro.

“Zoro you got a little.” 

Sanji tapped under his lip having Zoro snap out of it and wipe his drool off his lip before handing Sanji the flowers. He smiled smelling them before taking Zoro’s arm. 

“You think we could go somewhere else?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro furrowed, “What why? I already made reservations and-” 

Sanji pointed to the window, Zoro turned to the staff looking at him through the window. 

“This is my father’s restaurant.” Sanji grumbled, “I also work here.” 

Zoro turned to him, “Then, what’s the big deal. It’s about time I meet your old man.” 

Sanji blinked before he sighed, “Alright.” 

They went inside before being seated in the back booth. The staff’s eyes followed Sanji and the strange man that was hanging around with the sous chef. Until. The head chef caught the sight. He furrowed looking out from the kitchen windows to Sanji glaring at him from his table. Then turned back to the man at the table. 

“I should go introduce myself to the eggplants new friend.” 

“Sanji I. You look absolutely breathtaking.” Zoro said. 

He smiled softly, “Thank you, I bought this and wondered what I was going to-” 

Sanji grumbled as he stepped out. 

“Pops.” Sanji sighed. 

Zoro cocked a brow before a tall man holding a notepad. Sanji hid in the palm of his hand as Zoro’s working eye eyed down the man. 

“Who’s your friend?” Zeff asked. 

“Pops, this is Zoro. My boyfriend.” Sanji grumbled. 

“BOY- I mean.” Zeff cleared his throat, “Oh your boyfriend.” 

Sanji rested in his palm turning to Zeff, “He’s the one who found the money being stolen from the restaurant, and all the things Gin had done.” 

Zeff turned to Zoro, “I am indebted to you.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Call us even if you can get us the house special.” 

He chuckled, “Sure.” 

Then walked off, Sanji turned to Zoro who was already staring. Sanji rested on his palm as Zoro seemed to have held his breath. Both being quiet as the waiter brought over some wine. Sanji took the glass between his fingers. 

“I love you.” 

Sanji turned to Zoro with his lips pressed in a line and clutching onto his napkin. He smiled softly resting on his palm. 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Sanji said. 

“I-I I love you.” Zoro stammered. 

A hue of pink washed over his cheeks as he stared down at the table. Sanji placed his hand over Zoro’s clutched one. 

“I love you too.”


	15. Love to Lust

A/N: Smut!! 

Zoro sighed in relief, as he kissed Sanji’s knuckles. He chuckled softly, Sanji brought up his glass earning Zoro’s attention. He motioned Zoro to follow. He picked up his glass as Sanji started his little speech. 

“To our happiness, and endless love.” Sanji said. 

“And our restless sex life.” Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji hummed, “I can toast to that.” 

They chuckled clinking glasses before taking a sip. 

The night went well as the couple chatted as there meal was brought out to them. Sanji gave little critiques to the food as he ate it. But it soon washed away as he felt Zoro’s hand on his thigh. 

“I’ve always wanted to do it in a public place.” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji hummed, “Oh have you now?” 

“Your dress is showing pretty much your entire body. I can’t help myself.” 

His hand crawled into his inner thigh drawing small circles. Zoro leaned closer to Sanji’s ear kissing at his neck and pulled his dress open more. Sanji purred softly running his hand up to Zoro’s neck bringing him closer. There was a clattering having them perk up to Zeff placing down a couple of waters. Sanji glared at him as Zeff glared back. Then he walked away to tend the others. Zoro backed off. 

“We can do it later.” Zoro said. 

“No, it’s fine. The idea of someone catching us excites me.” 

Sanji glanced around before rolling up the skirt of his dress to his hips as he placed Zoro’s hand to his erection. Zoro chuckled softly before palming him softly. Sanji gave breathless moans as Zoro pulled down his frilly underwear and his cock sprang loose. He began to pump him slowly. Sanji tried his best to suppress his moans to the palm of his hand. They stopped a moment as Sanji climbed into Zoro's lap. Then started to grind onto Zoro’s tent in his pants. Zoro kissed down his neck to his shoulder. 

“Do you have a condom?” Sanji whispered. 

“Never leave home without one.” Zoro said.

“I’m ready when you are.” 

“But I haven’t prepared you yet.” 

“Zoro, this excitement of being caught is so fucking sexy. I can’t last much longer. Besides, I'm still pretty loose from earlier.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m always ready for you.” 

He rummaged in his pocket pulling out a condom and ripped it open under the table. While he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers, just enough to set his cock free. He rolled the rubber on slowly before pulling Sanji back onto his cock. Sanji shuddered softly slowly lowering himself onto Zoro’s cock. While Zoro’s hands kept to Sanji’s hips until he was fully on Zoro’s cock. Sanji started a slow soft pace using little movements as possible keeping his cool as he kept his eyes out for any wandering eyes. Zoro bit his lip resting onto Sanji’s back. Knowing he was going to cum. Zoro slammed Sanji down onto his hips before releasing into the rubber. Sanji gasped softly before glancing over to Zoro. 

“How about we finish this at home? There’s some things I want to try.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro chuckled, “Sounds good to me.”


	16. To the New

"I think I found one." Sanji said. 

Yonji peaked over his shoulder to a nice little apartment on the other side of town. A nice two bedroom, with two bath's and a pretty nice kitchen. Sanji clapped his hands together turning to Yonji. 

"Whatcha think?" 

"It suits you." 

Sanji was eager to pick up the phone and give a phone call. 

Within the little time Sanji had gotten that little apartment. 

Sanji sat at the coffee shop he shifted nervously worrying about what Zoro would say. Reiju watched as winter was apon them and the leaves started to change color and fall to the ground. She perked up as the door was thrown open wide. Zoro stood in his work uniform panting softly. His eye scanned over the cafe before finding Sanji. He stepped up to him taking his hands and sitting across from him. 

"What happened, what's going on?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji handed him the paper, Zoro cocked a brow before picking up the paper. Zoro opened it reading over Sanji's contract to his apartment. He smiled softly before handing it back. 

"That's great, but you shouldn't give me a heart attack of a text message." Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything that would get you here fast enough." 

"Oh and texting me that something happened meet me at the cafe is a good way to tell me." 

Sanji took a sip from his tea, "But you came." 

Zoro sighed, as Reiju set before him an iced tea. Perona soon stepped inside she watched as Reiju stepped away from the couple and stepped back to the counter. Reiju smiled watching Sanji smile. It was one of those smiles that you could see in his eyes. That he was truly happy. Perona nudged her earning her attention. 

"Has he asked yet?" Perona asked. 

"No not yet." Reiju said. 

"It will be fine. It will be good for them." 

Sanji fiddled with his spoon as Zoro watched him with a cocked brow. 

"Zoro, I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me." Sanji said. 

"That'd be nice." Zoro said. 

Sanji grinned, "Then let's get packing." 

Within the weekend, Zoro and Sanji were able to bring over there stuff. While Sanji would arrange the house Zoro would bring up their boxes. Until everything was set into place. Sanji sighed noticing how bare everything was. Without a suitable bed, or couches, or even a TV. Sanji then brought up the idea for them to go to a warehouse full of buildable desks, or bedframes and stuff like that. Zoro agreed. 

Sanji took Zoro's hand, they looked around at the bedframes trying to find a nice one to fit there nice little room. Zoro soon got bored and sat on one of the couches while Sanji and some employee talk about some bedframe. Sanji then chose one before turning back to Zoro. He looked bored and was spacing out. Sanji smirked to an idea before making his way over to Zoro and sat on his lap. He kissed him softly earning his attention. 

"What are you looking at?" Sanji asked. 

"Oh those frames over there." Zoro said. 

He looked over to some autumn paintings, Sanji nodded that they were pretty. 

"Yeah they are pretty-" 

"I was just thinking about how great your thighs would frame my face perfecty like those paintings." 

Sanji went red before getting up. Zoro chuckled pulling Sanji back into his lap and kissed him softly. He pulled back as they continued their search. Until Zoro suddenly stopped, Sanji turned to Zoro looking over some desks. He figured that Zoro was thinking about making the spare room an office, but. That idea didn't cross his mind. They approached one, Zoro pulling out the drawers and ran a hand over the woodwork. Zoro nodded as Sanji cocked a brow. 

"This will be the one." Zoro said. 

"The one we put in the office?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro furrowed and turned to him, "No the one I fuck you over." 

Sanji smacked him in the chest, "I wonder sometimes why I take you out." 

Zoro chuckled softly, "Cause you love me." 

He sighed before taking Zoro's arm, "Someday's more than others. And today isn't one of those days." 

"Awe come on cook, it was a joke. We can get it for the office and use it for office, things." 

"Only office things?" 

Zoro patted the desk, "Well sit on it and we will have to see." 

Sanji sighed and sat up on the desk, Zoro spread his knees and got between him. He applied some pressure and Zoro grinned. He glanced up to Sanji crossing his arms, he kissed his neck while his hands roamed to his butt. He kissed up to Sanji's ear and chuckled softly. 

"Sure we can put this in the office, but. I get to fuck you on it when I feel like it." 

"Fine, but make sure there's enough room for some of my yoga stuff." 

Zoro chuckled, "Sure, there will be enough room, on my lap." 

Sanji crawled away, "I'll just do it in the living room." 

"You mean, we. We do it in the living room." 

Sanji sighed, "Let's just go." 

Zoro chuckled as they got the rest of their furniture and brought it home. Taking a few hours to set it up. Until they were finally finished and they had unnecessary large boxes. Sanji brought in a beer for Zoro while he had some fruity drink and they sat on the couch and clinked glasses together. 

"To our new home." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro smirked, "Yeah, to our new home."


	17. But Your Boots

A/N: I just got a new computer guys! So I'm really sorry for any spelling errors or anything. The keyboard is 2x as big as my little ipad one. It's so much better. 

 

As the morning broke through the curtains. Sanji fluttered open his eyes to the sun. Before grumbling and tossing over to Zoro. He curled up to his sleeping form. Kissing him softly earning a grumble and a lazy kiss back. Sanji chuckled softly climbing out of bed. He noticed Zoros work shirt on the floor, he smirked picking it up and buttoning it up before heading out to the kitchen. Where he started to brew up some coffee. Within that half an hour Zoro soon awoke to the smell of breakfast and coffee. He took a minute to wake up before finally getting up. Zoro headed into the kitchen and smirked to the dark blue button up hung loosely on Sanjis fame. He chuckled softly approaching him wrapping his arms around his hips. His lips peppered his neck as Sanji hummed putting his hand to Zoros cheek. 

Good morning to you too. Sanji purred. 

Mhmm. Zoro hummed. 

Sanji turned to him as they kissed softly before pulling back. 

Coffee is on the bar. Made just how you like it. Sanji said. 

Id rather eat you. 

Zoro ran his hand to Sanjis neck tilting his head back while he continued to kiss down his neck. 

Zoro. Sanji hummed. 

You just look so appetizing in my button up. 

Let me finish cooking. 

Zoro grunted as Sanji slipped from his grip. He sat at the bar taking his coffee between his hands and watched Sanji cook. His hips swayed softly as a song from the night before got stuck in his head. 

Ya know. Zoro started. 

Sanji turned to him, Yeah? 

We still havent broken in our new bed. 

That is correct, I was thinking may- 

Sanji was interrupted by Zoros phone chiming. He frowned as Zoro picked it up. 

Chief here. Zoro grunted. 

There was a soft voice on the other side of the line. Zoro then sighed pulling out a pen and the notepad on the counter. He scribbled down an address before stopping and hanging up. He sighed looking up to Sanji with a slight frown. 

I guess we will have to break in the bed some other time. Zoro sighed. 

What? No you have to stay. Its our first day together. I had a whole day planned- 

I know. I know. But being the head of everything is a little hard to get days off. 

Zoro you promised, I even got today off so we could be together. 

I know. I know. 

Sanji sighed finishing breakfast and dishing it up and plating it. He placed a plate before Zoro and took a seat next to him. 

Im sorry. Zoro said taking his hand. 

Its alright Ill finish unpacking, or do something. Sanji shrugged. 

Sanji lit up with an idea a smirk grew across his lips. He began to proudly eat at his breakfast. Zoro cocked a brow before eating his own. Curious about what tricks Sanji had up his sleeve. Once they had finished Sanji stripped of Zoros shirt giving it back while Zoro went to get dressed. Sanji started to do the dishes as his idea brewed and bubbled in his mind. Having a small chuckle leave his lips. 

I dont like that look on your face. Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to Zoro with a smile on his lips before approaching him. Zoro furrowed being backed up against a wall. Sanji cupped his cheeks kissing him softly and pulled back softly. His hand ran down to his belt loosening it. Zoro was stiff worried about what Sanji was going to do. 

I know how you can make it up to me. Sanji whispered. 

His hand slid into his pants slowly rubbing his growing erection. 

H-how? Zoro stuttered. 

Sanjis blue eyes caught Zoros concerned grey, Come home wearing nothing but, your boots. 

Zoro furrowed, My boots? 

Sanji nodded, Your. Boots. 

Why? 

Youll see. 

Sanji kissed him one last time before pulling back, I hope you have a great day at work. Well Im going to take a shower. Love you bye! 

Then disappeared into the bathroom. He grumbled looking down to his cock poking out of his underwear. 

Damn it. He grumbled. 

As the day was over Zoro headed home. Where he stepped up to there apartment. He yawned softly pulling out his keys and was about to unlock the door when a bright yellow sticky note caught his eye. In just your boots - Sanji. 

You cant be serious. Zoro grumbled. 

Pretty! Sanji called behind the door. 

He cracked the door open as the chain on the door stopped it just enough for Sanji to poke outside. Zoro frowned crossing his arms. 

I am not stripping in the middle of the hallway. Zoro grunted. 

Then I guess your not coming in. Sanji said. 

What if the neighbors see? 

Theyll find out sooner or later that were kinky bitches. So clothes off or you're not coming in. 

Sanji come on. 

Looks like you're not coming in then. Or get to see your special surprise. 

Zoro glanced around before sighing. 

At least take my hat and gun. 

Zoro pulled off his hat, holster, and his belt. Sanji took them as he watched Zoro strip off his shirt. He felt uneasy taking off his pants before pulling off his underwear. Sanji chuckled before shutting the door. Zoro headed inside not to find Sanji at the door. 

Zoro! Im in here. 

He grumbled shutting the door and locking it before heading inside. He headed to the bedroom then stopped in the doorway. His jaw dropped along with the clothes in his hands. 

Welcome home. Daddy. Sanji purred, Ive waited an awful long time.


	18. Socks and Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N;m: Just straight up smut.

Sanji lied against the bed wearing black stiletto heels with black socks that laced up behind his knee. He wore nothing else but that. His hand brushed up and down his thigh while lying on his side. He chuckled to Zoro’s expression who was still caught off guard by Sanji’s antic’s. Sanji motioned him closer with a wiggle of his finger while he shifted onto his stomach spreading apart his legs. 

“I figured you might like this angle better. Since you like my ass so much.” Sanji purred. 

“I love you.” Zoro muttered. 

“I love you too.” 

Sanji moaned softly as Zoro struck his ass, before rolling a cheek in his hand. Sanji spread his legs out more before bending them back a little. He moaned as he felt Zoro’s finger press into his puckered entrance before he felt soft kisses down his back. He moaned softly clutching onto the pillow. 

“Zoro. Could. You speed things up here?” Sanji asked. 

He glanced up to Sanji holding a purple condom. He furrowed plucking it from his fingers. 

“So soon?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji glanced to him over his shoulder, “It’s sweet and all, but. I wanna be treated rough today.” 

“You sure?” 

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’ll handcuff you to this bed and drain you dry.” 

Zoro chuckled, “That eager huh?” 

Sanji grunted as Zoro ripped open the packaging and rolled on the purple slick rubber. As he was about to press into Sanji’s puckered entrance. He smirked grabbing his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed. His hand kept to the back of his neck while Sanji was bend over the bed. Then began to press in as Sanji gave a pleasured and pained cry. Zoro grunted to how tight he was as he pressed in all the way. They panted softly giving little time for Sanji to adjust. Before Zoro found his way to Sanji’s hair and grabbing his blonde locks. He yanked his head back having Sanji groan. Zoro began to snap his hips hard and deep thrusts. Sanji’s screams and moans echoed throughout the apartment. Pretty sure the neighbors could hear. 

“F-Fuck. Ugh! Harder Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

Zoro thrusted harder, and deeper. Sanji’s voice was cracking and sweat dripping down his body. He pulled his head back farther having Sanji yelp and cry out more. Zoro let go of his hair and took to his hips as he slammed himself in. Sanji cried clawing onto the bed before he gasped clutching onto the sheets before slumping down onto the mattress. Zoro panted slowing down before stopping. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji hummed, “I like the rough side of you. And I know you came twice.” 

“Shut up.”


	19. Sisterly Advice

"Hey I'm going out, do you need anything?" Zoro called. 

Sanji perked up from the TV, "Oh where you going?" 

"Oh. Er." Zoro squeezed the box in his coat pocket, "Luffy found something of mine at the old apartment. I figured I'd go pick it up." 

"Can I go with you? I wanna see what they did with the apartment." 

"No! I mean. No. No it's okay. It's probably thrashed and food is everywhere. It would probably piss you off." 

"You're probably right. Well. Tell them I said hi. If you get lost don't hesitate to call me." 

"Sure." 

Zoro pulled on his boots and scarf and headed to the door. 

"Oh and Zoro." 

He turned to Sanji smiling hugging his knees. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Zoro headed out Sanji watched from the window as he went the wrong way. He sighed resting on his palm. 

"Typical." 

Zoro headed down the sidewalk, fall had just passed and it was going into winter. It was cold, and a little wet. There wasn't any snow yet. But. You never know. Zoro and Sanji have almost been together for about a year now. So. Zoro figured he could use a little, sisterly advice. 

He walked into the cafe to Reiju and Perona chatting softly. They perked up to Zoro confused on why he had asked them to come and meet him. Zoro ordered himself something to drink before sitting with them. He kind of looked embarrased, nervous, and a little worried. Reiju put her hand on Zoro's. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked. 

Zoro didn't say a word as he turned her hand upside down and placed the box in her hand before taking a sip of his tea. He avoided eye contact as the two girls opened the box and gasped softly. 

"Zoro. Is this?" 

He nodded. 

"Awe Zoro, you're a big ol softie after all."

"I will bite all your fingers off." He hissed. 

Reiju smiled putting the lid back on the box before handing it back to him. He placed it back in his pocket before looking up at them. Zoro sighed resting back in his chair.

"I. I don't know how to ask him." Zoro sighed. 

They giggled looking to each other before back to Zoro. Their smiles faded as Sanji walked into the cafe.

"Don't say anything. Sanji's here." Reiju said.

He ordered something before he noticed them. Zoro was tense clutching onto his cup and biting the inside of his lip. Sanji furrowed approaching him. 

"Zoro, Reiju, Perona? What are you guys doing here?" Sanji asked. 

Reiju giggled, "I asked Zoro here to see what he got you for christmas, making sure we didn't get the same thing for you." 

"Oh. Is that why you used a cover up? To keep it a secret from me?" 

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah." 

Sanji hummed, "Well if you guys are done here, you mind if I walk you home?" 

"Yeah just give us a minute." 

Sanji kissed him softly before going to grab his beverage. Zoro gave a panicked look to the girls. They both smiled to him. 

"Don't worry, we will work on it. We will probably ask Yonji too. So, in the meantime, keep him happy and healthy." 

"Thanks." 

Zoro then pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Reiju. 

"I don't want him to find it." 

She nodded placing the box in her purse, then watched as Zoro went to Sanji. They kissed softly before linking arms and headed out of the cafe. Once they were gone Reiju and Perona squealed before embracing each other. Earning everyone's attention at the cafe. Reiju gathered up her stuff with Perona following after her. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"We gotta tell Yonji." 

They both grinned heading home talking about. Future plans. Once they got home Yonji was pinning fabric to a mannequin when he perked up to the girls. Large smiles were on there faces. Yonji furrowed sticking his final pin into the fabric before crossing his arms. 

"What's with the looks?" He asked. 

Reiju pulled the box out of her pocket and tossed it to him. Yonji pulled off the lid before opening the velvet box. He cocked a brow before looking up at them. 

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Yonji said. 

"No not us. Zoro is gonna propose to Sanji." 

"Are you serious? And Zoro just let you keep this?" 

"Well until he actually proposes." 

"When will that be?" 

"That's the thing. Zoro, as dense as he is, doesn't know how or what to do." Perona said. 

Yonji chuckled before smiling softly. He headed upstairs to find a small book. It was full of ideas on proposal ideas, a few had the corners folded. From when Sanji was with Gin and what he wanted to do for him. Yonji smirked to the book before heading downstairs and handing it to the girls. 

"That should spark some ideas." 

As a few days went by. Zoro met Yonji, Perona, and Reiju down at the cafe. They sat in the corner of the room as they went over some ideas. Until they figured out one. With a little help, and preparation. It should go smoothly. 

"So. Is everything set and we know what we're doing?" Reiju asked. 

They nodded. She clapped her hands together. 

"Alright, let's do this."


	20. All for Not

Sanji watched as Zoro raced out of the apartment without even a goodbye or anything. He frowned going to the window watching Zoro get to his car and driving off. It’s been like this for about a couple of days now. He’s been avoiding Sanji for some reason. Coming home late at night, and waking up just to rush out the door again. It was starting to upset him. So that night Sanji decided to wait up for him. 

Zoro came home and sighed resting against the door. He rubbed his forehead not knowing how much longer he could take of this. Once the lights flicked on he stiffened. Sanji stood in the hallway crossing his arms. 

“Welcome home, dear.” Sanji grunted. 

“Sanji, what are you doing up?” Zoro swallowed. 

“What are you doing home so, late?” 

“Oh I’m just working a little overtime. Just to get a little extra money.” 

“For what?” 

Zoro approached him and kissed him softly, he pulled back and sighed with a soft smile. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. But until then. Let's go to sleep.” 

He scooped up Sanji having him gasp and clutch onto his neck. Zoro peppered him with kisses leading him to there room. Sanji smiled as Zoro slipped him into the bed before pulling off his work uniform and crawling in with him. Sanji hummed curling up with him and falling asleep. 

The following morning Sanji woke up to Zoro talking to someone in the living room. Sanji pulled on a shirt and headed to the door. He poked out to Zoro’s forehead resting against his palm. Sanji grew worried clutching onto his shirt. 

“Hey, it’s me. I can’t do this for much longer. I’m going to have to tell him today.” Zoro said. 

Sanji gasped covering his mouth and hid against the wall. 

“Just. Be prepared.” 

After a minute, Zoro sighed tossing away his phone as Sanji stepped out a minute later. 

“Zoro, is everything alright?” Sanji asked. 

He turned to Sanji, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just. Speeding up the process.” 

Sanji fell to his knees before Zoro, he hugged his torso clutching onto his body. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Sanji sniffled. 

“Leave you, Sanji I’m not going to leave you.” 

He looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “You're not?” 

“No.” 

“But on the phone you were-” 

“I wasn’t talking about you, entirely.” 

Sanji furrowed, “What are you talking about?” 

“Just, relax okay? I have to go to work now. And after work you and I can do whatever you want okay?” 

Sanji hummed, “I’m gonna have to punish you for escaping me after all this time you know.” 

Zoro tilted up his chin, “Do your worst.” 

They kissed softly before Zoro got up and left. Sanji smiled resting back on his hands. Sanji began to his day. Doing some laundry, cooking himself something to eat, watching some Tv. And looking over a recipe book. But something was off when the door was knocked on. Sanji got up going to the door and opening it. Yonji stood panicked and worried. 

“S-Sanji. I need your help.” 

He stood aside as his brother stepped inside, he pulled in a bag with some supplies inside. He sighed taking a seat on the couch while Sanji shut the door and took his brother's side. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“My dress, I’ve been working on for so long. Doesn’t fit me. I need you to wear it for a photo shoot.” 

“Relax. I can help you out. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Yonji smiled, “Perfect.” 

Yonji handed Sanji the dress in a box before he headed into the bathroom. He headed to Sanji’s room looking for some shoes to wear them with. Where he pulled out some strappy heels. Sanji stepped out holding up the floral skirt of the dress. Yonji took his hand having his brother turn. Yonji smiled to the two piece dress. The black crop top and the long floral skirt with red roses and black background fit him beautifully. 

“Beautiful. Now just a hint of makeup.” 

Yonji added a hint of makeup before Sanji slipped on the shoes and tied them to his ankles. Sanji and Yonji headed out of the apartment then down to his car. Where he helped Sanji in before getting in himself. 

“So, where are we going to take the pictures?” Sanji asked. 

“Oh, the park.” 

Sanji furrowed, “The park? But you hate the park.” 

“Yeah, but it’s at night. No one is there. And the fireflies are beautiful in pictures.” 

Once they got to the park Sanji furrowed to some distance lighting. Sanji slowly got out of the car before looking to Yonji. He leaned against the steering wheel with a smirk. 

“You're right, I hate the park. But, I think I see Zoro over there.” 

Sanji furrowed turning to the lighting, he stepped down the sidewalk to a small gazebo in the middle of the park. A few of his friends and Zoro’s friends stood holding small candles. While Zoro stood in the gazebo. They giggled as Sanji walked up to Zoro. Who seemed to be lost in the dress Yonji picked out for him. 

“Zoro, what’s going on?” Sanji asked. 

“Marry me.” Zoro breathed. 

He stiffened, as he realized he gave everything away. Zoro was lost in his own mind about Sanji’s dress and how beautiful he looked. It just slipped. 

“W-Wait I mean-” 

Sanji watched Zoro scramble to pull out a piece of paper when Sanji placed a hand on his. He held a warm smile. 

“I will. So relax.” Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro sighed reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out the box. He flicked it open as Sanji smiled to the three diamonds embedded in the gold. 

“It’s yours.”


End file.
